Puppet X Weasel
by Tenshi-Oro-Kun
Summary: Itachi hates his life and everyone in it...well ALMOST everyone...SasoIta
1. Chapter 1

**All I have to say is, thank you, Danna XD, for putting up with my yaoi obsessions and RPing some good SasoIta for me XD. **

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Naruto D': ( I wish I did though, there would be a lot of yaoi in the Akatsuki, Haku and Zabuza wouldn't have died, and Sasuke wouldn't have left Naruto D': { because we all know that he enjoyed that kiss XD ****})**

**Note: For those who have read the Death Note fic I posted awhile ago (**_**WTF!!!! How did **__**THIS**__** happen?! ~A Death Note Story~**_** ), I will be writing a second chapter but I'm experiencing terrible writer's block and everytime I go to write the chapter, I just can't think of anything to write. Like I know what I want to put in the chapter but my mind just can't put it all together in story form XD. But yes, eventually the second chapter will be posted. **

__________________________________________________________________________

Itachi hated his life. He hated his former family. He hated the stupid Akatsuki. He hated his annoying fish of a partner, Kisame. And he ESPECIALLY hated it when the other member's felt the need to "socially interact" with him. But Sasori, he didn't mind so much. Sasori was the only one that didn't piss Itachi off, which was pretty good, according to the Uchiha's standards. In fact, Sasori was probably the only one in the Akatsuki that Itachi felt a deep connection with. Even though he could never bring himself to say it, he had fallen in love with the redhead.

"Itachi-san?" kisame asked as he came in to Itachi's bedroom, _without _ knocking.

Itachi looked up from his magazine and glared at the shark, _I swear to god, if he ever comes in without knocking again, I'll castrate him...,_He thought as he shifted into a sitting position on his bed, "What do you want, Kisame?" He said darkly, while flipping through the pages of the magazine.

Kisame could feel that he was not at all welcome in the weasel's presence, " I just...erm...wanted to know if I could borrow some soap...?" he asked nervously. Itachi got up, grabbed a random bottle off of his dresser and handed it to Kisame. Kisame looked at the bottle, "Uh...Itachi-San? This lavender scented _womens'_ body wash.."

Itachi glared at him, " Are you implying that my personal higiene products are too feminine...?" He said in a murderous tone.

Kisame flinched and started to back away slowly, " N-no Itachi-San...t-this is j-just fine..."

Itachi continued to glare, " just deal with it." He said as he slammed the door in Kisame's face. Just as he was about to sit back down, he heard someone knocking at the door, _Dammit, Kisame. Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!._ Itachi yanked the door open, katana in hand, ready to murder the poor bastard that decided to disturb him.

"Itachi, what the hell are you doing!?" Sasori yelled right as Itachi was about to strike.

Itachi dropped the sword, "Sorry, I thought you were Kisame."

Sasori stared at him, "Feeling homicidal today? That's unusual." He said while taking a few steps forward, in to Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi cracked a smile, Sasori always made him feel better, "No, actually. I just don't like Kisame."

"Really? I thought you two were _close_." Sasori said quietly.

Itachi sat on the bed, "No, not at all." he paused for a moment before asking, "So why are you here, Sasori?"

Sasori shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "I just wanted to wish you 'Happy Birthday'." Itachi looked at his calender. he had totally forgot about his _own_ birthday.

"Thanks, Sasori." He said while attempting to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Unfortunatly, Sasori had seen the pink flash across the weasel's face, "Are you alright, Itachi?" He asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Itachi looked away from Sasori, "Mhm." he mumbled as he took a pillow and put it in front of his face.

Sasori pulled it away, "I saw you blush. Are you going to tell me why?" He asked.

Itachi blushed even harder and shook his head.

"Alright. I'll just leave then." Sasori said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Itachi called out as soon as Sasori's hand touched the door knob.

Sasori turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

Itachi couldn't beleive what he was doing, "Don't leave." he said quietly.

Sasori sighed and sat on the far corner of Itachi's bed, "So are you planning on telling me why you were blushing?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Itachi fidgeted with the tassle on his pillow, " It's j-just that I...I..." He didn't know how he would even be able to finish his sentence. Sasori cocked his head to the side, not really understanding what Itachi was trying to say. _Damn, Sasori looks cute when he does that...._Itachi thought.

" You what?" Sasori asked, moving closer to the nervous Uchiha.

Itachi could feel his face turning beet red, " ...I lo-" He was stopped in mid-sentence by cold, hard lips pressed against his own. He opened his eyes wide with shock, then slowly closed them and gave in to Sasori. Itachi crawled into Sasori's lap and wraped his arms around the puppeteer's neck, all without breaking the kiss. Sasori placed one hand around Itachi's waist to support him and the other hand was cupped around the Uchiha's face, pulling him closer.

Sasori broke away from Itachi and smiled, " I guess I've answered my own question then. " Itachi blushed again and nodded, curling up in Sasori's lap. He stroked Itachi's hair, "Now, what were you going to say before I interrupted?".

Itachi smiled, " I love you, Sasori."

"I love you too, Itachi." Sasori said while squeezing Itachi tighter, "More than anything..." he whispered into the weasel's ear. Itachi lifted his head, stared in to Sasori's eyes, and smiled. Sasori smiled back and kissed gently kissed Itachi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( 6 months later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi paced nervously in front of Kakuzu's door. Sasori had an accident during a mission and he was in a really bad condition when he returned to the base. Kakuzu had been working on him for sevral hours, which made Itachi scared. Was Sasori okay? Why is it taking Kakuzu so long to fix him? Will Sasori die...? Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He looked up to see Kakuzu standing there, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Get Deidara." Kakuzu said in an annoyed voice.

Itachi was confused, "Why?"

Kakuzu sighed, " Well he's Sasori's boyfriend right? I'm sure that Deidara must have been worried about him." He said in a hushed tone, making sure no one else could hear but Itachi.

Itachi looked into Kakuzu's eyes, " They're not dating" He stated.

Kakuzu looked at Itachi with wide eyes, "seriously?" he mouthed and suddenly said, " Of course they're not dating! This is the Akatsuki, not a dating service! You know how much Pein doesn't like us having relationships!"

Itachi stared at Kakuzu. It's true, Pein didn't like having the other members being romantically involved with eachother and unfortunatly, Kakuzu and Hidan were the first to find out. Pein had caught them kissing in the hallway and said that they had to stop their relationship immediatly because it could distract them during missions. Poor Kakuzu, he was so torn up about it for days and Hidan wouldnt even leave his bedroom for a month. Kakuzu made it his own personal mission to make sure that no one else had to go through the same suffering again, so he went out of his way to keep relationships between members a secret.

" Are you two...you know?" Kakuzu asked.

Itachi nodded and said, " Six months." Kakuzu nodded and beckoned Itachi in to the bedroom. Sasori was lying on a cot in the middle of the room, all bandaged up.

"Nhgg...Ita..." Sasori groaned.

Itachi went to Sasori's side in an instant, grabbing his hand, " I'm here, Danna." Itachi whispered to Sasori.

"Ita..." Sasori breathed as he turned his head to see his lover, " I'm so sorry..."

Itachi smiled as he fought back tears, " It's okay, Danna. All that matters is you're okay now."

"But...I made you worry..." Sasori murmered.

" You're okay _now_, Danna. That's all I care about." Itachi said quietly as he kissed Sasori's hand.

Sasori smiled, " I'm glad" he whispered before falling asleep.

Itachi stood up, " How bad were his injuries, Kakuzu?" He said.

"The enemy got too close and punctured his heart container. Once he was down, they proceeded to separate his body parts, making sure he would die. So yeah, his injuries were _very_ bad." Kakuzu explained.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled as he left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen to get some dango. When Itachi arrived, Deidara was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

Deidara looked up at Itachi, "So how is he, un?" he asked.

"He's fine now." Itachi replied, reaching for the dango that was sitting on the table.

"Why were you so worried about him, un?" Deidara inquired with a cocky expression.

Itachi bit into the dango and looked at Deidara. Did he know? He couldn't have..." Because Sasori and I are close friends." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Deidara laughed, " Yeah right, un." then he got up and left the kitchen.

_Dammit.....he knows....._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm rather pleased with myself ^^ . I finished this chapter a few days after the first chapter was posted ^3^ . Hopefully it'll be more like this for the rest of the summer ^^;.**

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own Naruto D': ( I wish I did though ^^; , all of my fanfictions would come true XD )**

**This chapter made me sad to write D': **

**And I think I'm turning into a sadistic writer again ^^; (you'll see what I mean when you read the chapter).**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( 3 days later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danna! Stay in bed, you're not well enough to walk around!" Itachi growled as he pushed Sasori back onto the bed for the twentieth time. Kakuzu had put him on strict bed rest, so he would heal faster but the fact that Sasori was impatient, didn't help much.

"But Itaaa!!!" Sasori whined, trying to get back up again.

Itachi sighed, " Would it make you feel better if I was lying down with you?" He nodded and Itachi crawled into bed with him, cuddling up agaist his chest , " Sometimes I wonder who the uke _really _is in this relationship.." Itachi murmered.

Sasori rolled his eyes and held Itachi closer.

"Danna...?"

Sasori looked down again, "Yeah?"

"Kakuzu thought you and Deidara were dating." Itachi said softly.

Sasori laughed, " He always assumes that each set of partners are 'romantically involved' with eachother." He saw the sad look on Itachi's face, " You won't have to worry about me _ever_ being interested in Deidara though. He's such a brat." He added with a smile and a kiss.

Itachi smiled and snuggled close to Sasori. "Thank you, Danna. I love you"

"I love you too." He said while yawning.

Itachi sat up and looked at the clock sitting on Sasori's dresser. "It's nine...Deidara's coming back soon." He stated while stroking Sasori's fiery red locks. He hated how Deidara shared a room with Sasori, then again, he hated the entire "sharing rooms" idea anyway. Ever since Kakuzu decided to cut the budget, all the partners were forced to share rooms. Which meant that he was going to be kept up _every_ night by Kisame's snoring, he would have less privacy, and he wouldn't be able to sneak out to see Sasori without being caught by a certain blonde bastard roomate. The only time he was actually able to visit him, was when Deidara was out on missions.

Sasori frowned at Itachi and grabbed the weasel's hand. Itachi gave him a sad smile "I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning, Danna. I really want to stay, you know I do but...we can't risk Deidara finding out and having him tell Pein about us. I don't want to go through the same thing Kakuzu and Hidan went through." Itachi paused and leaned close to his lover. " I love you, Danna. Now rest." he whispered as he kissed him gently.

Sasori smiled, " I love you too, Ita and I will." he whispered back. Itachi got up and left the room, wandering back to his own shared bedroom.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Itachi entered his and Kisame's room, the fish man was lying on his bed, reading a scroll. He looked up as soon as his partner arrived and sat up. " Hey, where were you?" he asked.

Itachi said nothing as he started to undress. Once he was down to just his boxers, Kisame asked again, this time standing up, "Itachi. Where have you been?"

He stared up at Kisame "It's really none of your concern." Itachi replied in a cold hiss as he crawled into his bed.

Kisame started towards the bed, "Just tell me." he said in a confused tone. Itachi turned over, so he was facing the wall. Itachi felt a warm hand rest on his ice-cold shoulder, _This bastard just doesn't know when to give up, does he?_

"What?" Itachi responded in his usual monotone voice.

He felt the bed sink slightly as Kisame sat down next to him. " I just want to know where you've been. I mean, you've been disappearing for hours at a time every night for the past few days and I just get worried when you leave like that." he said quietly.

Itachi stayed still for a moment and then quickly pushed his partner's hand away. "Like I said, it's none of your concern. What I do on my own time is my business, not yours." he replied.

"I'm sorry Itachi-San." Kisame apologized before quickly retreating to his bed. " Goodnight."

Itachi mumbled something incoherent about 'stupid sharks' before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_Itachi walked through the abandoned Uchiha mansion. The only sound was his soft footsteps on the dusty, wood stopped in front of a door that was partially open, paused for a moment, then went inside. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he saw the contents of the room. It was his old bedroom, before any of this ever started. His scrolls still placed neatly on the desk, bed already made, his clothes hanging in the half-opened closet, and the letter from the Akatsuki tossed carelessly on the floor. He wandered over to the bed and sat room was in perfect condition, just as he left it. Not a speck of dusk could be seen, which was odd, considering the state of the rest of the house. _

_Itachi brought his knees up to his chest and sat like that for a moment; remembering all of the memories that lingered in his old home. He recalled one summer when his father had taken him fishing. Sasuke had been too young at the time to come with them and he protested greatly when they left. The fishing trip itself, wasn't much fun. They had been rained on; putting out the campfire that was cooking the fish they had spent all day catching. They didn't think it would rain that day, so they didn't bring a tent. They walked all the way back to the mansion; lugging their camping supplies with them, dripping wet and laughing all the way home. He smiled, his mother was not at all pleased that they came back in the middle of the night, covering the clean floors with mud and waking everyone up; including Sasuke who had finally fallen asleep. The only thing that Itachi really enjoyed, was the fact that he had spent some quality time with his father before...the incident. _

_His smile immediatly dissapeared and was replaced by a pained expression. He wished he could erase that memory from his mind, he wished it never happened in the first place. It was so hard killing everyone like that but the hardest part was having to see the pain in is his brother's eyes; to see his fragile heart break right before him; and knowing that he's scarred him for life. He knew that Sasuke would never forgive him for what he had done but he wanted to apologize so badly and tell him the truth; that he was only trying to protect him because he loved him._

_A tear rolled down Itachi's pale cheek, "I'm so sorry...." he whispered; clutching his knees closer. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob._

_"Nii-San?"_

_Itachi looked up suddenly at the person standing in the doorway. No...it couldn't be..._

_"Sasuke-" He began but was cut off when the five year-old version of his younger brother ran towards him and tackled him. He was crying...but..why? Itachi stroked his hair gently and pulled him close. _

_"I missed you Nii-Saaaannn!!!!" little Sasuke cried as he clutched Itachi's shirt. "No one's been here for such a long time and I thought you were never coming back!" Itachi could feel his heart break; he didn't like seeing his brother in so much pain._

_"shhh...I'm here now..." He whispered into his brother's ear._

_"What are you doing?!" An all too familiar voice demanded. Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke and looked at the doorway once more._

_"S-Sasuke?" He stared in disbelief at the owner of the voice._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" Older Sasuke growled as he drew his katana from it's sheath. He stepped in to the room, pointing the blade in Itachi's direction, "You know you're not welcome here..."_

_Little Sasuke turned around and looked at his older self; fear in his eyes, "Nii-San!The scary man is back!" He yelled as he buried his face into Itachi's chest._

_Itachi continued to gently stroke his little brother's hair while keeping a close eye on the older one, "Sasuke please..." Itachi pleaded while hugging the younger one closer._

_A harsh glare appeared on the older Sasuke's face, "How dare you linger over these memories?! You're nothing but a cold-hearted murderer!" He extended his arm; making the katana brush against Itachi's neck._

_Itachi began to panic,"Please Sasuke, you don't want to do this...you don't know the truth. I only did this to protect you." _

_Tears streamed down the older Sasuke's face, "You LIAR!!!", he yelled as he slit his brother's throat._

_Itachi fell back onto the bed; everything was going dark and his body was becoming numb. The only sounds he could hear was the little Sasuke screaming his name and his slowing heart beat. Before the darkness completly took over; he could see the older Sasuke's face; a victorious grin plastered on his face..._

"Itachi! Itachi-San!! Wake up!". Kisame's panicked voice was ringing in his ears. Itachi tried to open his eyes but couldn't..._that's odd..._He thought, trying to open them again. Kisame's loud voice rang through Itachi's ears once more, "ITACHI! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT BREATHING!!!"..._What?..._The thought but then noticed the pain in his chest. _Oh my god!!..._He tried to take a breath but his body was completly paralyzed. Soon he felt himself becoming light-headed and right as he was about to lose conciousness, he felt his mouth being opened and a pair of calloused lips over his, blowing oxygen into his lungs.

Itachi sat upright in his bed gasping for air while Kisame held him up, keeping him from falling back down. Soon Itachi regulated his breathing pattern and slowly laid himself back down. "You scared me to death, Itachi-San." Kisame said quietly as he brushed the hair from Itachi's eyes.

"Sorry." He replied; still trying to breathe normally.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? You were yelling and tossing and turning for the most part." Kisame asked with a worried expression.

"..."

"Come on, Itachi. We're partners, you need to learn to open up a bit." He said while stroking Itachi's cheek.

Itachi slapped Kisame's hand away gently, "I have learned to open up but it's not you I need to talk to right now. I'm sorry." he replied coldly while getting up and heading for the door.

Itachi walked down the dark narrow hallway until he stoped in front of Sasori's door. At this point, he didn't care if Deidara was there. He just needed to talk with someone he trusted. He raised his hand to knock on the door but he heard a loud crash come from the artists' bedroom. Itachi pressed his ear against the door.

"What if Itachi finds out?" Sasori asked quietly.

"He won't, un." Deidara replied seductively.

"Yes but what if he _does_?" He asked again.

Deidara mumbled something Itachi couldn't understand.

Sasori sighed, "Alright Deidara, get the condom."

Itachi backed away from the door; tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard...Sasori was cheating on him with Deidara...

"No..." He whispered. _He couldn't be...he just couldn't..._ A loud moan escaped Deidara's mouth and that confirmed it for Itachi...his lover had found another and lied to him. He felt his heart shatter and tears streamed down his face. He turned around and ran as fast as he could back to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this was a really emo/fluffy chapter to write =/ (never thought that combo was even possible XD) . I seriously had the WORST case of writer's block when I hit the paragraph right after the "One week Later" timeskip . . . .I can't believe it took me that long to write DX. On the bright side, there's only maybe a few chapters left after this and I might do a sequel fic :3 .**

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own Naruto. XD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi burst into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He slid down to the floor and cried; not caring who saw him. His life was over...he loved and trusted Sasori so much and he turned around and cheated on him.

"Itachi, are you okay? What happened?" Kisame asked as he sat down next to him; gently pulling him closer to hold him.

Itachi didn't fight back when the older man had pulled him onto his lap; he just sat there and cried into his chest while Kisame gently stroked his back, "H-he cheated on me..." Itachi replied; his sobbing getting slightly louder.

Kisame frowned, "Who did?"

"S-Sasori..."

Kisame sighed, " You know what, Sasori doesn't deserve an amazing person like you in his life. He's nothing but a jerk and you don't deserve to be treated that way." He said sweetly.

"B-but I love him so much, Kisame.." Itachi cried.

"I know you do but...he's just not right for you. I mean...look what he's done to you, you can't possibly love someone after that." He said while wiping the tears from the younger boy's face. " I really care about you, Itachi-San...I don't like seeing you hurting like this."

Itachi looked up into his partner's eyes, "Thank you, Kisame. That really means alot to me..."

Kisame smiled slightly and pulled Itachi into a tight, comforting embrace, "It's no problem...and if you _ever_ need to talk about anything, you come get me, 'kay? I want you to know that I'll always be there for you."

Itachi nodded and continued to sob silently until he finally drifted back to sleep.

Kisame stroked Itachi's hair as he slept. He had always been in love with Itachi but never said anything. Now he wished he told him how he felt earlier, maybe if he had, Itachi would have never been with Sasori and this could have been avoided. But then again, he didn't even know that they were together until Itachi had told him that he cheated on him. Kisame held Itachi closer. This time he would make sure that no one would ever hurt him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( one week later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the past week, Itachi had gotten much worse. He would barely speak to anyone; mostly giving one-worded responses. You could tell just by looking at him that something was terribly wrong with him. The usually proud, arrogant Uchiha was gone. In his place was a broken soul. His once emotionless eyes were now full of pain and sadness.

Kisame was worried about him. He had tried to coax him into maybe going out to get dango with him but he merely shook his head and walked away. It seemed there was nothing he could do but comfort him to the best of his ability even though deep down, he knew that there was really nothing he could do to help him.

"Itachi-San?" Kisame called as he entered the dark bedroom. Itachi was in the far corner of the room, huddled up in said corner. He was..._shaking... _Kisame made his way towards the small, shuddering heap on the floor and gently rested his hand ontop of it. "Itachi, are you alright?" he asked; his voice dripping with concern and affection towards his younger subordinate.

The boy whimpered softly but didn't move an inch from his spot. Kisame frowned and pulled Itachi closer to him; cradling the younger man against his chest. "Shhh...it'll be okay, Itachi-Kun." he whispered to him softly while slowly rocking him back and forth to try to ease him. _This is going to be a long night..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Sasori had seen or even heard from Itachi. The puppet grew worried of the weasel's absence and was constantly restless, which was hindering his ability to recover faster. He stared up at the ceiling, he missed his lover so much...He wished he could just jump out of bed and run through the base to find him, to hold him and kiss him again...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. _Could it be him?_..."Come in!" He called out as he shifted onto his side. Sasori's heart almost skipped a beat when the door slowly opened but then it fell as soon as he saw Kakuzu enter the room. "Oh. Hello,Kakuzu-San." He said flatly as he turned back over to stare at the ceiling.

"Feeling better, Sasori?" Kakuzu asked as closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

". . .I guess." He answered dully.

"No problems moving around?" The older man asked again.

"No, I'm still very sore though and I think you should take a look at my pelvis, I think that blonde twit might have put a crack in it." Sasori informed him with annoyance in his voice.

Kakuzu raised a brow and pulled down Sasori's pants to examine the large crack that extended all the way from the side of the leg socket to his-. . ."Holy shit!" Kakuzu yelled, "How the hell did he do _that_?!"

Sasori sighed and shook his head, "Just nevermind. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kakuzu replied while he repaired Sasori. "Out of curiosity, are you and Itachi still seeing eachother?" He asked as he finished up with Sasori's hip.

"Yes, but I haven't seen him in a week..." He replied, still staring intently at the ceiling.

"Oh. He's been sulking alot lately. More so than usual and he's been spending alot of time with Kisame-San." The stitched man said as he pulled Sasori's pants back up.

Sasori sat upright in the bed, "What?!" he shouted angrily.

"Sasori, calm down. All this stress is going to-"

"No, I will _not _calm down! That stupid fish is trying to steal _my_ Itachi and there's nothing I can d-!" Kakuzu clamped his hand over Sasori's mouth.

He leaned close to Sasori and whispered in his ear, "Do you _want_ Pein to overhear you?! You _know_ what happened between Hidan and I, are you really that stupid to jeapordize what you have with Itachi just from shouting out that shit?!"

The puppet shook his head and Kakuzu pulled his hand away from his mouth, "I'm sorry, Kakuzu-San. I wouldn't ever give Itachi up and I would do _anything_ to keep him in my life. . ."

Kakuzu leaned back, "Good, start by shutting up." He said as he got up and headed for the door, " Oh, and by the way. Another few days and you should be well enough to start walking around again."

"Thank you, Kakuzu-San." The redhead said as the stitched nin left the room.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

"Please, Itachi, calm down." Kisame pleaded, still holding him close and rocking him gently. Itachi clung to Kisame; crying. "Everything's going to be fine." He reassured the younger man, hoping it might calm him down.

"No it won't!" Itachi cried as he tightened his grip on Kisame's cloak. "You don't know what it's like! He was _everything_ to me!" he yelled while looking up at the shark man; tears pouring from his dark eyes.

Kisame returned Itachi's gaze and wiped the tears from the weasel's cheek gently. "You're right. I'll never know what it's like having the one you love cheat on you but I know what it's like having to watch the one you love suffer because of someone else."

Itachi looked taken back, "W-what are you talking about. . .?" he asked curiously.

The shark sighed, "It's nothing, Itachi."

"But I want to know." he insisted.

Kisame sighed again and leaned down slowly until his lips were pressed against Itachi's. The kiss was sweet and filled with so many powerfull emotions. Itachi's eyes drifted shut and he wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck while Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

The shark man pulled away slowly; very out of breath and whispered, "I love you, Itachi. . ."


End file.
